Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, telephones, and the like, allow people to communicate via telephone, cell phone, voicemail, email, instant messaging, fax, videoconference, etc. Conventional computerized devices allow people to communicate using audio communications in a real-time manner, such as when communicating via videoconferencing, telephone, push-to-talk phones, etc. Conventional computerized devices also allow people to communicate in a time-delayed manner, such as when a recipient of an audio communication is not available. For example, when a phone call arrives, and the recipient is not available, voice mail can be left. Voice mail is stored, and then retrieved by the recipient at a time that is convenient for the recipient. Answering machines store a message as a caller is delivering the message. The recipient of the message can pick up the phone during the delivery of the message and respond to the caller. Only that portion of the message that was recorded up to the point where the recipient picked up the telephone is stored on the answering machine.